Just Promise
by SwtPrincess1281
Summary: Just a Ginny/Harry fic set the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding in DH. Ginny wants Harry to know where she stands and how she feels about it all.


**I disclaim: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters. **

**This is set during Deathly Hallows, right before the wedding. What was going thru Ginny's mind knowing Harry was leaving, with no way of knowing when he'd be back or where he would be? What if they had more of a full talk the night before the wedding? Never read Deathly Hallows so I'm not sure what was said during the book scene so just go with me on this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The crisp warm summer air was evident in Ginny's room at the Burrows. It was night and most of her family were asleep. Bill and Fleur's wedding was less then 24 hours away. On one hand, she would be glad it would be over and Fleur will stop barking mad orders at her, her mum and Hermione. <em>Phlegm<em>, Ginny thought.

On the other hand, after the wedding, Harry was leaving. So was Ron and Hermione. She'd be attending Hogwarts without her brother, her best friend and the love of her life. She didn't know when they'd be back, if they'd be back. They will be, Ginny thought. She knew they would be;they had to. Today, Harry had been for the most part, avoiding her. She knew he was trying to keep her safe but sometimes Harry's noble reason's were quite annoying. But that was one of the reason's that drew her to him. He forever was trying to defeat You-know-who. She just hoped after the Dark Lord was finally gone, Harry would come back to her.

But in the meantime, she was not about to let him leave without them having a proper discussion. Ginny climbed out of bed, walking thru the house which was mostly dark. She pulled out her wand. "Lumos." she whispered, waving her wand, a light appeared at the end of her wand. She walked down to Ron's room, where Harry was staying. Ron's snoring was evident as soon as she entered the room.

"Ginny." Harry whispered.

"You're awake." she said, kneeling beside his bed, as she broke the lighting spell.

Harry pulled on his glasses. "Couldn't sleep. Why are you here, love?"

Ginny was a little bit offguard with his sudden term of affection, he had used them before but he had seemed so distant earlier. "I wanted-" she began but Ron stirred and she looked over.

"Spiders!" Ron said in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Ginny and Harry both looked at him then back to each other, slightly amused for the first time tonight. Could always count on Ron for some comic relief.

Harry got up, grabbing his wand. "Come on, we don't need to wake Ron." Harry said as he led her out the room.

She led him to her room as they didn't wanna wake anyone up and that was the only place free of others. Ginny took a seat on her bed adjusting herself so that her foot barely touched the floor. "So you all right?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Ginny said.

"Anything particular?" Harry asked as he sat down across from her, facing the window.

"The fact that you all but avoided me today could be a conversation topic." Ginny said.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Harry said. "It's just, I thought it would be better - for you."

"You thought it would be better to act like you don't care? Why?" Ginny said.

"You think I don't care about you?" Harry asked, his head jerking up slowly.

"Merlin, Harry, I know you care, I don't need a remindence of it daily. I know you must else you wouldn't be acting that way." Ginny said. "I without doubt know now. That's the first time I've seen you show emotion about anything other then Horcruxes in days."

Harry smiled slightly. "I thought being distant would be better for you. I still stand by what I said. If Vol-" he stopped. "If _he_finds out you're my girlfried, you would be most likely his biggest target. He would use you to get to me. You were already used to get to me when the Chamber was opened, because you were my best friend's sister. If he were to find out we were together, it would be 100 times worse. He used Sirius to get to me before and look how that turned out."

"I just wanted you to know where I stand."

"I don't want to hold you back if that's what you're going to say. This is something I have to do, Ginny. And if Dean or some other bloke is at Hogwarts.." he trailed off.

"Dean? Harry, I haven't talked to Dean all summer. Who knows if he'll be at Hogwarts. Either way, for the first time in - ever, I'm not exactly thrilled at going to Hogwarts. Hopefully Neville and Luna will make it just bearable." she said. She couldn't believe Harry thought she'd go back to Dean. Bloody hell, she all but broke up with him for talking bad about Harry.

"I just wanted you to know I'd understand. I don't know when- or if I'll be back." Harry said.

"You will be." Ginny seemed sure of herself as she said it. Harry nodded weakly.

"I'm not angry with you Harry. I wish it didn't have to be this way but I know this is who you are." Ginny said simply.

"It is. I wish I could stay and be with the person I love, like Bill and Fleur, but that's not who I am." Harry said, staring out the window. Ginny's eyes widened at what he had said. She thought he did but he had never said it outloud. He turned to look at her. "I love you." he said, simply, as if he had said it a thousand times.

"I love you too." Ginny nodded as simple as he had said it.

"I mean that Ginny, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel like you had to wait for me. And I'm not telling you now because I want you to. I'm just telling you because I do. I couldn't live if something happened to you." Harry said as he placed his hand on hers, where it layed on her bed.

"Always the noble thing. That's one of the reasons I love you." Ginny said. "If you love someone set them free, if they come back, they're yours. That's what I'm doing." Ginny said, thinking outloud.

"I'm always yours. That'll never change." he assured her. "Where'd you hear that from anyways?"

"Just a muggle saying, Hermione told me it." Ginny said with a smile. "I understand why you have to leave. I'm not thrilled about it but I understand it's who you are. But, when it's all over, come back to me."

"I'll try, I really will." he said. "But no one else is going to die for me. I won't allow it. This is something I have to do. For Dumbledore. For Sirius. For my parents."

"They'd all be proud of you. Wherever they are." Ginny said. He nodded with a sad smile before she placed a soft kiss to his lips. He responded as cupped her chin as there lips moved together for a moment.

"You need to get some rest, love." Harry said when they broke the kiss, as he got up slowly.

"Stay with me till I fall asleep?" she asked. Harry paused but then nodded. Ginny smiled as she climbed into her bed, pulling the blanket over her. Harry had moved off the bed so she could get settled and he sat down next to her. Ginny rolled to face the window, knowing he was there and he would be till she fell asleep. She didn't bother to wonder how this would look if they were nicked by anyone. A moment later she felt Harry's arm wrap around her, as they spooned and she immediatly relaxed in his arms. Falling asleep in his arms would give her something to remember for however long they would be apart. And he would be back. To her. She was sure of it now. Ginny dozed off, refusing to think of anything other then Harry was there right then and he loved her. And she'd be waiting when he got back.

* * *

><p><strong>For now I think it will be a one shot<strong>.** Let me know what you think. **


End file.
